scares and scars
by boodlebug22
Summary: Dr Reid is on his first case since Tobias Hankels, he is sure he's fine. But the team thinks otherwise. Just when he thinks he's starting to forget, he is kidnapped, will Reid pull through?
1. Chapter 1

They looked at him differently now, with sorrow and sympathy, all of them wishing it was them instead of him. Reid glanced around the jet, the last rays of sunlight shone through the tiny windows, it was his first case after Tobias Hankels. As he dipped his head and ressumed reading he could feel several eyes burn into him with sadness. He looked up again and quickly saw 5 sets dart in different directions. They had been watching him, or more accurately profiling him, again.

4 months ago they would go on with their business not noticing what Reid looked at or how often he blinked, but now they acted like he was a spree killer about to make his move, and it drove him crazy. He was perfectly fine, or so he thought.

JJ looked at the skinny figure sitting with his legs crossed reading "twilight" clearly seeming bored with it. She had lent him the book after she discovered he'd never heard of it. He read slowly, taking his time, which was a change as he usually turned the page in a second. She watched his frowning eyes scan the words, and it brought back the memory.

"lets split up." He had said. She hadn't tried to stop him, she had made a mistake. The next thing she remembered she was staring, traumatised, at the image on Garcias portable laptop. Reid was tied to a chair, one foot exposed and the other still with the ugly striped sock pulled over it. The exposed foot was swelled and purple, with welts around it. It was un-natural seeing something so puffed up on such a thin body. There was a gash on his face with dried blood forming un-moving streams. His bright blue eyes literally looked gray, half closed, they stared at nothing. His once pink lips were pale and in a line showing no emotion.

"JJ? What?" she blinked herself back and found herself staring at a slighty confused and a little annoyed Dr Reid. "sorry, ah, sorry," she said looking down to the folder on her lap. This case made them all scittish. A young boy had been abducted following a dumping of the same MO. The whole team was worried about Reid, especially JJ. She blamed herself for his capture. Maybe it was her imagination but he seemed less, well… Reid.

It was 3am and the team was dozing, all except for Reid. It felt good not to be stared at, though he didn't acknowledge it as much as he'd liked to as he was so tired. He felt his eyelids droop and as soon as they had fallen all the way the image of a dead boy snapped them open again, like he'd been electricuted. His dream consisted of himself, Emily, and Hotch entering a basement and a boy being dumped by a man behind the dryer, Reid later discovers he's dead, this is the basic outline, but different versions flood his head.

Emily jumped at the noise, her heart beating faster than normal, had she had a nightmare? No, no… her eyes adjusted to find Rossi, JJ, Hotch, and Morgan with the same confused look as her, then all at once they drew their eyes to what had awakened them, Reid was tossing and turning on the jet's couch screaming "no, I don't want it, I don't want it!" She fled from her seat to help him and fell to her knees, firmly holding his shoulder and calling his name.

The rest of the team had gathered their bearings and huddled around in shock and fright. "REID." She said firmly. His eyes flicked open, but they didn't see Emily, they saw something worse, much much worse, his hand flew up and before she knew it there was a hot sensation on her cheek. In unition the team gasped. Morgan bent down next to her as Reid came to, he quickly realised what he'd done.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Emily, I'm SO sorry!" he said with tears in his eyes, his hand was shaking in mid air after it had reacted. Emily was so shocked she just smiled, patted his knee and went to the bathroom and cried. JJ walked behind her and comforted her, "he didn't mean it, there is no way he knew it was you," she soothed, "I know that, I'm not mad, but… I didn't know it was this bad! Did you see his face? He believed 100% that I was the murderer, and his eyes where open JJ, staring right at me." All JJ did was nod in agreement.

Reid sat with his head cupped in his hand, the hand he had slapped Emily resting on his knee, like he didn't know what to do with it, like he didn't own it anymore. Rossi was babbling on about how Emily understood it was just a dream, and that she was just shocked, but Reids focus was on that moment, he saw his hand come up to hit Tobias' father in defence and after his hand made contact his face morphed into Emily's.

The 3 men were trying to calm him down, Hotch had had enough, he put his palm on Reid's forhead and pushed it up so the young genius' eyes were in line with his own. "Reid, listen to me, would you be mad if it was reversed? If it was Emily who had hit you?" Reids lips were still as he mumbled a quiet "no." "alright then, all you can do is apolagize, and all will be forgiven, trust me." Hotch said. Reid tried to smile but failed resulting in a blank expression.

Emily walked out and fixed her eyes on Reid, his face was redder than hers, his eyes puffed up and blood-shot. She gave it her best to give him a cheerful smile, and thankfully, it more or less worked. "hey Reid, thank god you slap like a girl!" she mocked. This time Reid did smile, he pushed himself upwards, which looked to every one else, painful. He staggered to Emily and hugged her, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "it's OK kiddo, already fogotten."

As they walked into the busy station a fat middle-aged man walked up to greet them "hey, BAU right? Pleasure to… holy cow, what happened to your face?" he said looking at Emily. Reid dipped his head in shame and blushed strongly. "I got into a fight with a man that couldn't grasp the consept of manners!" she quickly snapped back. Morgan, Reid, JJ and Hotch headed over to the house of the missing boy. "he was here yesturday!" The mother told herself in disbelief.

"Agents Reid and Morgan will stay to assist you tonight." Hotch stated. Reid looked alarmed, which the mother noticed. "will that be ok?" she asked Reid uncertain. "of course." He answered. Reid walked into the basement, he had his gun pointed at the unsubs head. "turn, around." But before he had a chance to do so Reid ripped off his shirt to reveal giant leaches sucking at his chest. "Morgan, get them off me! Morgan! Morgan get them off me!"

"hey, hey, kid, I'm right here, right here." Morgan said soothingly. "ah, sorry it was a dream," Reid quickly replied. "do you want to me to stay here?" Morgan said motioning to the end of the couch. "that won't be nessacary." Reid said, trying to sound professional. "you sure cuz it's no prob…" "morgan I said no! I'm fine, it was just a dream!" Reid blurted through clenched teeth. "ok.. see ya in the mornin' kid." Morgan said ruffling Reids he walked back to the matress Morgan tried hard not to turn around. He knew it wasn't just a dream, and he knew Reid was definitely not fine.

As the team stood in front of about 30 police officers they dilivered the profile. Hotch talking mainly and the rest of th team adding bits in. Reid, however, was not. He didn't even give any of his statistics facts, which he knew were relevent, to the officers. He suddenly felt a burning desire In his left temple, he put pressure on it with his fngertips and screwed his eyes shut.

**this is my first fan-fic. please review if you want to see the next chapter, any ideas would be appreciated :**)


	2. Chapter 2

Reid ran to the bathroom and collapsed in the corner. His head felt like it was ready to explode. He opened hs eyes to see the room spinning and he could feel his hand twitching. The young agent reached into his pocket to find it emtpy, suddenly he remembered he'd given up on the drugs. 'just wait it out, in 5 minutes it will be over, like always.' He convinced himself.

After what seemed like a lifetime his vision focused and his hand steadied. Reid stood up and turned on the tap, gripping the side of the basen for balance. Using one hand he splashed the cool water onto his sweaty forhead, trying to fade the redness.

2 weeks later….

Reid sprung upwards breaking out in a cold sweat. After solving the case involving his father and Reilly Jenkins, the nightmares stopped, but only to be filled with more, invloving Tobias Hankels. Reid could feel himself detatching from the team, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

That morning he stumbled into the office, the Team was getting ready to catch an unsub who had killed 4 teenage boys. "Reid." Hotch said tossing the bulletproof vest to the young agent. Reid pulled it over his head and followed every one down to the SUV. He felt like he was in a dream, "split up!" he heard hotch yell. He ran up a flight of stairs to find the murderer hiding behind a stack of old books.

"stand up!" Reid yelled, pointing his gun at the startled man. "STAND UP!" he said more firmly. The disorganised killer made a dash for freedom, heading towards the window. Reid told his legs to move, but they ignored him, sticking to the dusty carpet. He watched in dismay as the man disappeared out the window. Reid turned around just as Rossi walked in, The genius dropped the gun and walked out with his head lowered.

What had just happened? Surely he hadn't just let a killer of 4 children escape? It must be a dream, it must be. "Reid! What do you think you're doing? You do realise he's going to find anoher boy tonight? He is going to find and KILL an innocent child because you let him escape!" Hotch spat, fuming. Reid walked straight past him and climbed into the SUV.

That night Reid stayed at the office looking over the evidence. 4 keys had been left at each crime scene, but none of them showed any sign of unlocking anything that belonged to the victims. They were old fashioned keys, straight and then jaggered at the very end. There was a flash outside and then a loud rumble of thunder. The storm was close tonight.

That was it! The keys, they did have a meaning! Reid re-arranged them to form a perfect lightning bolt. "the old electric factory," Reid whispered. It had a giant lightning bolt painted on the side, exactly like the on ein front of him. If Reid was right the 5th boy didn't have much time left.

Hotch sat up and rubbed his eyes, reaching for his phone, which was ringing on his bed side table. "Hotch, it's Reid, the Unsub is at the old electrical factory, I'm heading there now." Reid panted over the phone. Hotch switched on the light, "is there some one there with you?" He demanded. "no, it's just me, bring back up!" Reid said, "No Reid! He is armed and dangerous, and he has a young boy, you are waiting until the team arrives, that's an order." Hotch said firmly. "Sorry Hotch, but I've let this man escape once, it's not happening again." And with that Reid had hung up.

He slowly opened the door and peered inside. "Hello? FBI, show yourself!" Reid yelled trying to sound calm, the last thing he wanted was for the crazed man to know he was afraid. "ahhh, Dr Reid, here all by yourself are you? Foolish boy," a man growled. Reid spun around to find himself face to face with the man from earlier today. The boy was wrapped in his strong arms with fear in his eyes. "let him go." Reid demanded, holding the gun infront of him. "suit yourself," the man said, motioning to the door.

The boy ran out the door with out even glancing at Reid. "ahh…. Get an your knees with you hands in the air." Reid told the man. He did as he was told but the devilish grin on the killers face made Reid shake. As he reached for his hand cuffs Reid went blurry, struggling to stand, to see, to hear. He watched the ground come closer and closer until it all went black.

Hotch stormed into the factory, Morgan and Emily not far behind him. "Clear!" he yelled. JJ and Rossi entered, looking around, their eyes scanning for any sign of movement. The sound of rain on the roof drowned out the agents' yells. They searched the whole place, careful not to step on any of the shattered glass or rusty metal. They called for Reid, never getting an answer. They swept the whole place, not finding, the killer, the boy, or to there horror, Reid.

"Maybe he took them back to the station?" Emily questioned, waiting for Hotchs' response. The man almost looked hopeful, until he saw the silver shine of hand cuffs against the red rust of the metal. They were Reids, and next to them, a pool of blood.

An officer rushed in "we just got a call from a neighbour, they said two men had carried a skinny man wearing an FBI vest to a van, using the back door. They also said it looked like there was blood coming from the smaller man, but they weren't certain." Morgan and Rossi rushed out the back door, getting soaked immidiately by the rain, sure enough, there was 2 sets of muddy boot-prints. Morgan spotted something and bent down for a closer look, it was a red spot, bright red amongst dull brown. He got up and followed the boot-prints seeing a red splatter next to each one, by the time he reached the tyre marks, the blood was almost completely washed away.

Hotch stared at the pool of red liquid in front of him. He'd seen blood before, many times, he didn't really take much notice, it's only blood, usually seeing blood is a releif, compared to the lifeless bodies the often find. But this blood was different, it was the blood of his friend that he had yelled at, if he hadn't Reid would be with the team, watching the murderers being escorted into the police van, but he wasn't. Hotch felt a tear trickle down his emotionless face, reality sinking in.

**Does any one like it? What has happened to Reid? Please review and I'll put the next chapter up! :D tips and ideas would be much appreciated **


End file.
